Fragile
by rubyred18
Summary: After everything that happened last year, Puck just doesn't know what to feel. He's messed up a lot of things before.. he just hopes she isn't one of them. Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi! Okay, so, I'm a writer, I've been writing for several years actually. First time dealing with fanfiction though, but I've been reading for years, and I finally decided to put together this thing I've had in my head. I love Glee, I think it's a great show, but it's kinda irritating how some characters are written. And I pretty much got tired of my favorite characters never getting the things that they deserve. So, I created a character.. kinda/sorta based of me, changed her name, and well, this is her story. It is Puck/OC, mainly, but there will be plenty of other ships later on down the road. Also, this story is unbeta'd so, if there's any mistakes, forgive me. (If anyone would like to be my beta, let me know.) Oh, and just to be safe, I'm rating this T, but later on, it's definitely moving on to M. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** Glee doesn't belong to me, it belongs to RM, BF, and IB.. but there's nothing wrong with borrowing some characters right?

* * *

Puck couldn't take it anymore.

He was staring up at his ceiling and he kept thinking about Beth. Something he's been doing regularly ever since she was born almost 2 months ago. He met her and spent about an hour with her before he met her new parents and signed the adoption papers. He liked them, as much as a dude in his situation could. They were a young, successful couple from Chicago. The guy was a journalist and the girl was some sort of successful artist. They had everything ready and had even hired a nanny. They had even promised to give regular updates to him and Quinn. They were fucking perfect, but it still didn't stop the fucking pain in his gut every time he thought about it.

He kept thinking about that June day and how small and tiny she was. How she seemed to smile in her sleep. How she fit perfectly in his arms. How from the moment he saw her, he would do anything to make sure that nothing ever hurt her. How she got his hair and eyes and Quinn's nose and lips. How he hoped and prayed that his little girl wouldn't grow up to resent him and think that he didn't want her or abandoned her. How after he left the hospital and went home; he laid in his bed and cried with his Ma for hours until he passed out.

He felt a tear slide down the right side of his face. Fuck, he really needed to stop doing this. With a grunt, he sat up and roughly wiped the tear away. It's been about one year since he slept with Quinn, but fuck, with everything that's happened since then, it feels like five.

He ran a hand through his hair. Well, the hair that would've been there if he still had the 'hawk.

He decided that he wasn't going to be sad anymore. Hell, it was the already August and he's hardly done anything or seen anyone. He needed to do something soon, or his head was going to explode. He was sure of it. He decided that instead of just lying down listening to depressing songs on his iPod, he'd go for a drive.

Okay, a drive. Maybe he can stop by somewhere and hang out. He mentally goes through his friends and tries to figure out where he should stop by. Matt was busy working with his dad, Mike was probably doing some gay shit with Tina, Finn and him still weren't completely on good enough terms for them to spend an afternoon hanging out. Plus, he was probably sure that he was with Berry.

He could stop by Quinn's… nah, not a good idea. Ever since Beth, it's just been really awkward between them. She asked him if he ever truly loved her and he said yes, because well, he did, he did even more that night in the hospital, but they've talked a few times since that night and realized that they're not really good for each other. Quinn's too sensitive and if things don't go her way, she gets upset and pouts for the rest of the day, and he's too oblivious to realize that she's upset or tells her that she's freaking out over nothing; which just makes it even worse; He saw how she was a bit controlling with Finn and when they started dating, she was even worse. When they were together and she was crashing in his room and his mom made him crash down in the basement, he didn't even sleep around or even mess around. Sure, he _thought_ about doing it, I mean, come on, he has _needs_. But then he thought about Quinn and that little girl growing in her stomach and stopped thinking about it. And it was just a huge insult when he would get home from baseball practice or from the gym, and she'd immediately question where he'd been. It was just never gonna work out, and you know what? After a week of being pissed, getting drunk at Matt's party and sleeping two random chicks that same night, he was totally cool with just being friends with his baby mama.

Puck shook his head and pulled into the nearest 7-11. After stopping off at the Sev for a drink, he decided to head towards the mall. He figured he could take a stroll through the mall and hopefully, he could find something he could do to pass the time. He was hoping that 'something' would be teenage and female. Its summer and the mall has always been an ideal spot for cruising chicks. After everything that happened this past few months and how good he behaved, he thought he deserved a random hookup this afternoon. He was subconsciously chewing on his straw of his slurpee, thinking where would be the best place to start his hunt, when he saw her.

He almost stumbled, but quickly found his footing and really looked at her. She was beautiful and exotic, someone he's never seen around Lima before. And for the fucking cow town that Lima is, that was pretty fucking weird. He didn't want to stare, but he just couldn't help himself. She was about 5'4", prefect for his 5'11" frame. She had luscious, wavy red hair that fell to the small of her back and full, pouty red lips on a pale heart-shaped face. But the thing that completely struck him, were her eyes. Brown, almond shaped, dark lined, and incredibly piercing. He saw her as she passed him by. She was completely oblivious to him and his intense stare.

Puck straightened up and decided that he wasn't going to let her get too far away. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to leave this mall without, at least, getting her number. He was about 12 paces behind her and now, he was really looking up and down her form. She was fucking gorgeous, and that was just the back of her. He started at the bottom and moved his way up.

She was wearing multicolored flats, and had these incredibly, toned, and smooth-looking legs that seemed to never end under her black, ruffled skirt. Puck was thinking that whoever this chick was, she could totally give Berry a run for her money when it came to short skirts and killer legs. Puck's eyes moved up a little and settled on her flared hips and full ass. Oh, fuck. Wow_._

Puck wondered if this chick had a better ass than the bitch that used to band Reggie Bush. (She was really hot, too. And apparently, she was fucking a Dallas Cowboy now.)

Puck shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused again. She was really gorgeous, but that wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. There was just something about her. She was elegant and almost regal in the way that she carried herself. All the way from the bobby pins placed in her hair to the gently sway of her hips. Puck burnt a hole into her hips with his stare, and a thousand scenarios running through his head about him gripping those hips for dear life as she rode him. Fuck, he could already feel his jeans start to tighten. _Fucking hell, man! Keep it together. You fucking can't run around the mall with a hard on. You'll be banned, or tased, or some other shit like that._

Puck silently counted to 10 and kept following her. He saw her duck into a store. He stopped and looked at the sign, Hot Topic. Puck smirked; he liked a girl with a bit of an edge. Puck went up to the store windows and pretended to window shop while occasionally glancing over at her.

She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a black, lace trim at the bottom of her shirt. She had a small, tapered waist and was very well endowed. He swore this girl could be a fucking pin-up in a second if she wanted to be_. _She was behind the register, folding some shirts and fiddling with papers and accessories. Once she had put the shirts and accessories away, she looked extremely bored. It was 2 o'clock on a Wednesday, and despite the fact that its summer, the store was pretty much dead.

Well, not for long. Puck smirked and took another drink from his slurpee before he threw it in the trash and walked in. He looked around the store, checked out the band tee's before casually making his way over to the counter.

"Hey," Puck said crossing his arms, and leaning on the counter.

She heard his voice and broke from her stupor. She stopped fiddling the papers near the register. "Hi," she replied with a small smile and then asked, "Do you need help looking for anything?"

Puck smirked and said, "Nah, I'm just looking."

"Oh, okay," she replied a little dejectedly. She went back to going through the papers and after about a minute or two, she noticed that he was still standing there.

"I thought you were just looking," she asked, a little confused.

"Oh, I am," Puck said with a smirk, letting his eyes trail up and down her curves. His smirk grew even wider when he noticed a small blush upon her cheeks when she realized just what she was looking at.

After about 5 minutes of just him looking at her, she smiled at him and gave a little chuckle. It was fucking adorable, by the way. Okay, so 'adorable' isn't really a badass word, but it's pretty much the only word that fits. Puck almost wanted to laugh too, her laugh was fucking contagious, but kept his eyes on her. He saw her pink tongue dart out of her mouth and moisten her red lips. Again, tons of inappropriate thoughts popped into his head and he almost groaned.

"I'm sorry, but is there something you need? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?" She asked; her eyes full of mirth and with a slightly upturned mouth.

"Do you want me to keep staring at you?" Puck asked with a lazy smirk.

He saw her roll her eyes and smirked right back at him. "Was that really the best you could do?" She asked.

Puck smiled and gave a little laugh. This girl was really something.

"Yeah, that was pretty lame, wasn't it?" Puck asked with a small smile of his own. "My name's Puck."

She furrowed her brows a bit before replying. "Cassandra, but call me Cassie. Puck, hmm? As in Shakespeare?" Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Puck chuckled. "Nah, it's not my name," Puck faltered a bit when he saw the pointed look Cassie was sending his way. "I mean, it's my name, it's just my last name. Puckerman, but everyone just calls me Puck." He explained and kind of shifted nervously. (What? Her eyes were that fucking intense, especially when she looked at you like that.)

"Oh, okay. Well, what's your first name, then?" Cassie asked.

"It's Noah." Puck said with a grimace.

Cassie laughed at his reaction. It wasn't like one of the small ones he heard earlier, this was a real laugh. And oh, God, it was incredible. Her laugh was almost musical and made her entire face light up. She looked at him and that look immediately made him smile.

"I like Noah. I'd rather call you Noah than Puck. I don't know why you hate it so much." Cassie stated as her laughter died down.

"Sweetie, you can call me anything you want," Puck said, letting his 'Puck' persona come out. _Fuck, I probably shouldn't have done that._

Cassie hardened her stare a bit. "I'm curious. Do those lines really work for you? If they have before, I want to see the fucking geniuses that went for it." Cassie states while flipping her hair over her right shoulder and crossing her arms.

Puck took a moment to admire what this new stance did to her luscious body before her busted out laughing. This girl is a fucking spitfire; he liked that.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop with the cheesy ass lines," Puck stated and uncrossed his arms and putting them in the air, giving her the 'I surrender' stance.

Cassie flashed him a bright smile and laughed. "Thank you," she said while giving him a little mock curtsy.

"Okay, so…" Puck drawled and trailed off.

"'Okay, so…' what?" Cassie asked with a smirk.

"So, tell me about yourself," Puck said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Cassie said with a small smile.

Puck literally bit the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from making a sexual innuendo. Yeah, can't pull that shit. I already told her I'll stop.

"What's your last name?" Puck asked.

"Torres." Cassie said, rolling her R's. Puck was a little shocked, but didn't let it show. It actually explained her looks.

"How old are you?" Puck asked.

"I'm 16 and I'm about start my junior year."

Puck nodded and said, "Oh, really? That's cool, me too."

"Cool." Cassie said with a little smile.

"Why haven't I met you before?" Puck asked while looking into her eyes.

"It's probably because I just moved here." Cassie replied.

"Oh, really? Where'd you move from?" Puck asked.

"Laredo, Texas." Cassie answered.

"Why the fuck did you move to Lima?" Puck asked. Puck was seriously confused. "Seriously? From Texas to bumfuck, Ohio?"

Cassie laughed. "Yeah, I know. Fucking sucks." She said with a little cringe. "We moved out here because of my dad. Back in Laredo, my dad was a manager of a truck company, you know, eighteen wheelers and shit, but he basically ran it and apparently it's based here. His supervisors were impressed and promoted him here." Cassie explained with a little shrug.

"Oh, cool." Puck said with a nod. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Not that long, just around the beginning of June, I guess."

That was almost to months ago. Puck wondered if she moved into town or was even here the day Beth was born. He really needed to stop thinking about Beth; it just hurt too fucking much. Well, fuck that noise, what's done is done, and it's really time to move on.

Once he snapped out of it, he realized that Cassie was looking at him with a curious stare, like she was trying to figure out why he just suddenly went quiet.

Puck cleared his throat and asked, "So, do you know what school you're going to go to?"

"I apparently live within two different districts with two different high schools. I just haven't really picked which one I want to go to." Cassie said with a little shrug.

"Which schools are they?" Puck thought for a moment and realized that the only houses that lived in two districts were the ones on the north side of town. She probably lived in a subdivision with a gate and everything. For some reason, thinking about her house and neighborhood suddenly made him feel like shit. This girl wasn't like any other girl he's ever known or dealt with. It kind of freaked him out it had been approximately an hour when she first caught his and he could already tell she was different.

"Lima Central Catholic and William McKinley, I think,"

"I go to McKinley high," Puck said with a little smirk on his face. "You should come join me."

"I might just take you up on that offer," Cassie said when she saw that his smirk had widened. "I might."

Puck gave her a little laugh. "Oh, really, and why might you take me up on my offer?"

Cassie leaned in a bit, crooked her index finger a few times and waited until Puck leaned in a bit, as well. Then she said with a whisper, "Because you're the only person I've met who's still in high school."

That was really not what he was expecting when she told him in lean in. Puck was fucking hoping that she was going to whisper in his ear how sexy he was and how badly she wanted to get out of here and fuck him until he couldn't move. Damn it. Puck was sure that his reaction was written across his face, because the next thing his knows is that Cassie lets out another huge laugh. And when he says huge, he means it. Like clutching your stomach and gasping for air type of laugh.

Once her laughter settles, she gives him this coy look and he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"You're pretty."

She's a little thrown off by what he says. He can tell because he sees one of her eyebrows arch a bit, but blushes a bit more and thanks him with a little uncertainty in her voice. Okay, so what? He didn't mean to say it, but by judging by her reaction it probably wasn't a bad move on his part, after all.

"You really need to come to McKinley." Puck tells her with a smirk on his face.

"To be honest, I was already thinking of going there anyways." Cassie says with a smile. "My cousin goes to North Lima, and hates it. Besides he said if he could, he'd transfer over."

"I thought you said I was the only person you know who's still in high school," Puck said with a little confusion.

"Nah ah, ah, I said you were the only person I've met, not the only person I know." Cassie said, her coy smile returning.

Puck laughed and said, "Alright, you got me. I'll give you that."

Cassie looked around the store and noticed that her manager was on her way in.

"Oh, shit, look, my manager's back from lunch, and while this has been fun, I'm still new here and I don't really want her to think that I'm lazy or that I spend all my time talking to cute, random guys, so can you look like a customer or whatever?"

Puck looked down and saw that it was about to be 4. Shit, he needed to be home when Dani go home from her friends at 4:30.

"Fuck, actually, I got to go. My sister's going to be home soon, and I need to be there."

"Oh, ok, well, then, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." Puck started walking away.

_Wait, what the fuck am I doing? This girl is amazing and said she was having fun. Plus, she totally said I was cute. That was a total opening. I'm not going to just walk away._

"Wait," Puck said.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"What's your number?"

Cassie looked like she was contemplating it, "Oh, I don't know, I kind of have this rule of not giving out my number to people I don't know."

"Oh, come on, do you really want to only hang out with your cousin until school starts?"

"Touché," Cassie said with a smile. She grabbed some receipt paper from the register and quickly wrote her number down. "If you prank call me, you're dead." She said while handing it to him.

"Got it," He tore a piece from the paper she gave him and wrote his number down. "Don't lose that. Plenty of girls would kill for that number, ya know." He said, and gave her a little wink.

Cassie giggled, and said, "Shut up. Go get your sister."

"Later, Red." He said with a little chuckle in his voice and walked towards the door.

She scowled, but she was trying to keep the smirk off her face, so he knew it was cool.

"Bye, Noah," She said with a bright smile.

Puck grimaced. He could hear her laugh as he walked out.

Once he was in his truck, he looked down at the scrap of paper with her number and name jotted down and smirked. He realized that today was the first time, in a long time, that he actually laughed.

_Thanks, Red._

* * *

  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey! Thanks for your response and story alerts! :) It's a good feeling to see those. Oh, I think I forgot to mention this in the last chapter.. This is obviously, post season 1 of Glee, with a little variation on Journey. Quinn didn't give birth after they perfmormed at Regionals, she gave birth a few days later into summer vacation, and Shelby didn't adopt Beth, but her relationship with Rachel is pretty much the same. Oh, and the timeline would be around the second week into August, school's just around the corner, and then eventually come all the other characters. Oh, and there's some definite illegal activity in this story, and if that offends anyone.. sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Glee doesn't belong to me, it belongs to RM, BF, and IB.. but there's nothing wrong with borrowing some characters right?

* * *

He doesn't text Cassie until three days later.

Yeah, he's seen _Swingers_, and he knows the rules, but that's really not the reason he waited so long. It's not that he didn't wanted to, believe him, he wanted to, but between his mom pulling extra shifts at the hospital, having to babysit Dani and her little friends during a sleepover (he desperately wanted to text her then, and possibly sext, but he remembers how she was when he tried to lay on the Puck charm. Yeah, not the best idea, so he doesn't.) Matt and Mike randomly showing up and giving him a fucking speech about moving on, he doesn't even let them finish their clearly rehearsed speech; he cuts them off with a "Hey, assholes! I know. I'm good." Once, Thing 1 and Thing 2 realize that he is becoming somewhat normal again; they just shrug, take him, and smoke him out good.

It's Friday, around 3:30 and he's pretty bored and doesn't need to babysit. So he reaches across his bed, grabs his phone and starts going through the contacts. He's almost through his whole list when he sees her name, Red. He mentally pats himself on his back for calling her that on Tuesday. He quickly slides his phone sideways and starts typing out his message.

**Puck: **_'Sup, Red?_

No, he's not waiting for her response, and the fact that he noticed it took her 9 minutes to reply was just a fucking coincidence.

**Red:** _Hey! :) Just got off work. What's up?_

**Puck:** _Just bored home. Thinkin' bout u. ;)_ (Yeah, he kind of hesitated when he typed out the winky face, but then he just thought, 'Fuck it' and pushed send.)

**Red:** _Hah, yeah, that makes sense. Since you've been blowing up my phone for the past three days. :P_

**Puck:** _r u sayin u missed me, red? _Of course she fucking misses him.

**Red:** _I'm just glad I didn't hold my breath waiting for you to text, is all I'm saying, lol._

He genuinely laughs when he read that. This girl is – fuck, he can't really describe it, he just thinks she's just awesome. There's just something about her that catches his attention.

**Puck:** _lol. watever, red. U totally miss me. Don't worry, we can fix that. ;) Wat r u doin tonite?_

**Red:** _Nothing really, just hanging out with my cousin. I think we're gonna go see a movie or something._

Well, fuck. He wasn't expecting that. He looks down at his phone with a confused look on his face. How the fuck is he supposed to respond to that? He starts typing out his response, when his phone vibrates. It's from Red.

**Red:** _Why? What are you doing tonight?_

He's not a hundred percent sure, because well, he wasn't looking in a mirror. But he could pretty much bet anything that he had a fucking Cheshire cat grin on his face.

**Puck:** _I'm gonna run into you the movies._

**Red:** _Lol, alright. I'm sure my cousin is tired of just hanging out with me anyways. I know you have a ride, but we're gonna pick you up. Cool?_

Puck thinks about asking why they're gonna pick him up, but hey, he's not gonna argue. He doesn't need to drive and he doesn't waste gas, so fucking win-win.

**Puck:** _Alright, cool._

He texts her his address and she tells him to be ready and that they're gonna be there around 7ish.

So, he watches some TV for about another 2 hours, eats some food, and changes his shirt. He realizes that this girl is different than anyone he's ever fucked with. And he means that in a good way. She doesn't seem to be clingy and he's not picking up on any girl crazy tendencies or super slutty 'hey-I'm-down-to-fuck-around' type. Which is usually something he likes in his girls, but he's really glad she's not like that. Plus, she makes him laugh; something that no girl has done. Once, he realizes this, he starts getting kind of nervous and fuck man, he's not a dude who gets nervous. Before he's fully able to freak out his phone rings, he looks at the screen and sees 'RED' flashing up at him.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Noah, we're outside. Hurry up." Click. He looks down at his phone and smirks. What a little spitfire.

He walks out side and sees the one of the greatest cars he's ever seen. It's a fucking muscle car; dark blue with white racing stripes. It's a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. He's seen this car around town a few times and he immediately cursed the fucker who was lucky enough to drive it. He almost can't believe he's gonna be riding around in this fucking amazing car. He walks over to the car, the windows are rolled down and he hears the local rock station blaring from the speakers. He notices Cassie in the back and some pretty buff tan dude with wavy brown hair driving. _Oh, shit._

"Noah, this is my cousin Greg." Cassie says to him while climbing out of the folding the passenger seat down and climbing out.

Greg leans over the folded seat, gives Puck the dude handshake says, "Sup, Noah, I'm Greg."

Puck tries not to wince when he calls him by his first name, and he can see Cassie out of the corner of his eye; she clearly enjoyed his reaction. "Hey man, call me Puck."

"Alright, man, cool. Hey, uh, you're going in the back."

Puck looked confused, but just shrugged and climbed in the back. He noticed that Cassie followed him in, and bit his lip so he wouldn't say some smartass remark about how she couldn't stay away from him or about her ridiculously short skirt. He really didn't need or want to piss her cousin off.

Cassie turned towards him, cleared her throat and said, "Okay, so Noah, I'm gonna ask you something and I want your honest answer."

He furrowed his brows but just said, "Uh, okay."

"When you hear '4:20' what do you think of?" Cassie said with a little smirk.

"Weed," Noah said automatically. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Oh, shit, I mean–"

Cassie's laugh cut him off. She turned to Greg with a huge smile on her face and said, "I fucking knew it!"

Greg laughed and said sarcastically, "Alright, alright, you're awesome and know everything. Happy?"

Cassie turned back towards Noah and her grin was huge and kinda adorable. (What? Fuck you, it was.) "Very, now hand it over." Cassie said with her arm outstretched over the front seat.

Greg grumbled and reached into his pocket and unrolled a dimebag of pot.

Puck _knew_ this chick was awesome and was so very happy that he texted her.

"Noah, there's a notebook under Greg's seat, get it. You're gonna help me clean." Cassie said while reaching inside the bag and delicately pulling out a nug.

Puck reached under the seat, grabbed the note book and opened it to random page and placed the notebook between the two of them. Cassie started to separate the seeds and tiny twigs into one little neat pile in the corner and put the useful bud into the opposite corner, all while lightly singing along to Queens of the Stone Age on the radio. He decided that since she was pretty much doing most of the work, he'd double check the bud, make sure no seeds made it into the pile and keep the piles separated and make sure that nothing falls off the notebook and onto the floor. Shit, man, Cassie was pretty good at this. She had made a neat little bud hill, big enough for about two bowls.

"Hey, Red, where are we gonna put this?" Puck asked.

"Patience." Cassie said calmly.

Cassie finished cleaning, dumped the seeds and twigs into the plastic bag and shoved it under the seat. She turned back to the notebook, gently tore out the paper and once the bud was in the middle, she delicately folded the page, making sure nothing fell out. She then leaned over a bit and reached into the pocket of her jean skirt. She leaned at this delicious angle, towards him, and he's not gonna lie, he totally took the opportunity and looked down her loose, blue shirt. And he was completely able to see her bra; pink with black lace, very hot. She straightened up and pulled from her pocket a green and blue tinted glass pipe.

Greg had driven them toward the rural part of town, where this one road was hardly ever used because the city had repaved a short cut about a mile and a half away. And since the sun had already gone down, Puck thought this was the perfect spot and almost forgot this strip of road still existed. Once Greg found a good place to park, he turned off the engine, but kept the radio on.

He turned himself around in the seat, looked at both of them and asked, "So, are we ready?"

Cassie handed him the pipe and the folded up piece of paper. "You load it. The tips of my fingers fucking hurt."

Greg rolled his eyes and muttered, "Pussy."

Puck looked at Cassie to gage her reaction and she was glaring, but he could see her fighting to the corners of her lips down and heard her mutter, "Prick."

Greg finished packing the bowl, took out his lighter and took the first hit. After two good inhales, he passed it to Cassie. With his voice full of smoke, he turned to Puck and said, "Sorry, man, family and shit."

Puck watched Cassie hit it, she takes a deep breathe and again, he admires what this does to her tight little bod. Puck smirks and says, "Nah, dude, I get it. I was gonna give to her anyways. 'Ladies first,' and shit." He turns and looks towards Cassie, they lock eyes and she gives him this little smile that makes him feel really good for some reason.

After a good rotation from all three, the bowl gets cashed. Greg starts to load it again and Cassie shifts away a bit, folds over the passenger seat, and she leans over to rummage through the glove compartment. Puck glances over her way a bit, but he doesn't take his time to really check her out, because the last time Cassie took a hit, he gave her a once over again, but this time he got this weird feeling, kinda like goose bumps or something. Puck looked up, and of course, he looks straight into Greg's eyes. Greg's slightly glaring at him and Puck kinda hopes that he doesn't get punched tonight.

Clearing his throat a bit, Puck turns towards Greg and says, "Greg, this car is fucking amazing. How long have you had it?"

Cassie laughs as inserts a CD into the stereo. Everything in her car was classic except for the stereo and the speakers. She turns back around with a big smirk on her face and says, "This isn't his car, Noah."

Puck's jaw drops open. After gaping for what felt like half an hour, he says, "You're fucking shitting me, aren't you, Red?"

Cassie laughs and since she's pretty stoned, or at least getting there, it takes a while for her laugh to settle, "I shit you, not." She says with another adorable smile (shut up, it is) and settles back in her seat.

He's completely shocked that a girl this awesome exists and that he knows her, ya know? He feels like she's not real, or she's just a figment of his imagination, or some shit. He then hears Led Zeppelin come on over her speakers. It's Dazed and Confused. Okay, it's official. Puck has met the girl of his dreams. What the fuck, God? A chilled out girl who smokes, and is really, really hot? Did he have some sort of awesome coupon?

He snaps out of his inner thoughts when he sees that the bowl's ready. They smoke and after 20 minutes, they finish it and all three are just sitting in there, feeling real good. Puck realizes something and sits up a bit.

"Hey, weren't gonna go see a movie or somethin'?"

Cassie and Greg burst out laughing and after a bit, so does Puck.

"To be honest, I just told you that in case you didn't smoke. If you didn't, we were just gonna go to the movie, watch it, and then drop you off, and then do all this without you." Cassie says with a slight giggle. She's fucking baked. They all laugh after she says that.

After a while, Greg realizes he's hungry and suggests they go to Denny's. Puck immediately thinks that Greg is a fucking genius and says, "Fuck yeah, man." Cassie just nods and continues humming to the music.

Puck realizes that it's around 10 and then he wonders how the fuck that happened, but whatever, his mom got off work early and she didn't work tomorrow, so he doesn't really need to be home anytime soon.

They sit around for about another 15 minutes before Greg starts the car again and heads back to the main road. Once they get to Denny's and after they got fucking fed they all sat around and talked for a bit. Puck learned that Greg was born in Dallas, and moved to Lima four summers ago before he started his freshman year and was starting his senior year at North Lima in the fall and was on the football team. He wasn't really bothered (okay, he was a bit,) when Greg ragged on him about his team once he told him that he went to McKinley and was on their team, as well. He looked toward Cassie and gave her a look that said 'come on, help me out here.'

Cassie just shrugged and said with a smirk, "Hey, sorry, Noah. You're lucky you're not in Texas. A high school football team with a losing season is considered a disgrace and you wouldn't be able to even survive high school."

Puck just frowned and reluctantly admitted she was right.

He started asking about her and learned a few more things. She's the youngest out of three. Her brother's 30 and lived in Austin with his family. Her sister's 25 and lives in Chicago with her husband. Cassie's an aunt to her brother's two little girls and soon, a nephew. He learned how she practically grew up with Greg and his siblings. He also learned a bit about her old high school and friends. Greg asked if she was gonna get back into dancing and once Puck heard this, he immediately asked what Greg was talking about. She explained how she was in her middle school dance team, but quit as soon as she moved to her new high school because she wasn't really into anymore. She went into detail on why she wasn't into it, but Puck's mind drifted into this little fantasy of Cassie giving him a private dance wearing a very little top and with one of those amazing cheerleading skirts.

Once Cassie was done with her story, Puck shook his head and cleared his throat; which earned him a little glare from Greg. Cassie said she'd be right back, stood up from the booth bench she was sharing with Greg and headed towards the ladies' room. Fuck. Puck was really hoping that he would get through the night without being alone with Greg, but of course, it didn't work out that way.

Greg took a drink from his glass of water, cleared his throat, looked at him and asked, "So, what's going on with you and my cousin?"

Puck cleared his throat and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not fucking blind or stupid, Puck. So, don't start that shit with me." Greg says gruffly. "Look, man, I think you're pretty cool, and besides whatever is going on between you two, isn't really any of my business. But let me tell you this, you hurt her and you'll be sorry. I'm very protective of her, and so is my older brother and so is her older brother. Just remember that."

Puck involuntary gulps and gives him a nod. "Alright, I get it. Look, I don't really know what's going on, but… fuck, I don't know, I want to see if I can maybe figure out what is going on."

Greg nods, gets up and starts to head towards the Men's room, but stops and turns around, "Oh, by the way, she'll probably kill me for telling you this, but she just broke up with someone and is probably feeling a bit down and shit, so don't take advantage, either." Greg says, pointing a finger at him.

Puck gives him another nod and tells him not to worry. And the weird thing is, he actually means it.

As soon as Greg walks into the Men's room, Cassie walks out and comes back and takes Greg's spot in front of him.

"So, what's up?" Cassie says and takes a sip of her soda.

Puck shakes his head, shrugs his shoulders and says, "Nothing really. Fucking random ass night, but it was cool. I had fun."

"Good. I'm glad."

Puck smirks and wonders why he's getting this nervous feeling. Oh, wait, that's right, if he fucks this up he gets killed by the dudes of her family. Awesome. He looks at her and thinks 'fuck it.' He clears his throat and says, "We should hang out again soon, Red. Ya know, without Greg and all."

Cassie gives him a little laugh, nods and says, "Yeah, I kinda figured. That sounds like a good plan."

"Cool," Puck says with a lazy smirk.

Once Greg comes out, it's a little past midnight, so they all decide to call it a night. Once they make it back to Puck's, him and Cassie get out, since ya know, she was blocking him in. And then they just sort of stand there kinda awkwardly in his driveway.

Puck notices how her red hair shimmers due to the yellow street light that's at the corner of his block. He then really looks at how that like makes her skin glow and how beautifully they highlight her cheekbones and her plump lips. And then he gets this crazy urge to kiss her. He tells himself, no, because he doesn't really want to kiss in front of her cousin and possibly piss him off after he just agreed he wouldn't; but then he sees that Greg is now conviently checking some shit on his phone and then looks up to see Cassie give him a coy look while she bites on her lower lip. Extremely sexy, so Puck thinks 'fuck it' and places his hands high on her hips, almost around her waist and closes the distance between them, leans down a bit and kisses her, slips a little bit of tongue in (he couldn't help it..) and pulls away and says, "Talk to you soon, Red."

Cassie smiles, nods, and softly says, "Bye, Noah."

Puck backs away a few feet before he yells, "Later, Greg."

"See ya, Puck."

He sees her get in the passenger seat and watches as they drive off.

He goes inside, sees that his mom and Dani are both asleep (thank fucking God) and once he's in his room, he lies down and thinks about what just happens and how he can still almost feel her. He looks up at his ceiling and hopes at how this girl with red hair and a pretty smile isn't just a dream.

* * *

Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey! I'm so, so, so, sorry for this long wait. Real life got in the way, and then I was blocked for a while. I think that's why this chapter took so long, it's kinda a filler and how they start getting closer. I also just want to say to thank you so much to those who review, and an extra thank you to those who favorited this story. I almost still can't believe that one... Really? You favorited my story? :D You guys are amazing. I'm already halfway done with chapter 4, and it should be up, (hopefully!) within the next week. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Glee doesn't belong to me, it belongs to RM, BF, and IB.. but there's nothing wrong with borrowing some characters right?

* * *

Puck was like 95% sure he was going insane.

It had been four days since he kissed Cassie, and he kept on fucking thinking about it. And it wasn't just the kiss he was thinking about. (Oh, don't get him wrong and all, because that kiss was fucking amazing and she pretty much had the softest lips he's ever kissed.) He kept seeing things that reminded him of her.

The other day, he was cruising around town in his truck (and no, he wasn't looking for a dark blue car with racing stripes and hoping to run into her on the street, fuck you) when he heard a Queens of the Stone Age song, the same one she was singing to the other night. He smirked, rubbed his hands over his lips, shook his head, and lightly laughed.

That night he stopped by some fast food place to get something to eat before heading over to Matt's to play some _Call of Duty_, when he thought he heard her laugh, (he's not gonna say he got all excited because fuck you, he didn't, but if it did turn out to be her, he was gonna try to lay out some more groundwork,) but sadly, turned out it was just some random girl.

Then yesterday, he was at the supermarket, he was picking up some shit that his mom forgot and they needed for dinner, (fuck you, he helps her out and shit) and he could've sworn he saw a flash of read turn around the corner of his aisle. But as soon as he turned the corner, he lost her, but the he realized that maybe he just fucking imagined the whole thing, kicked the wheel of his shopping cart and kept shopping.

Yeah, they've texted a few times, but after that kiss, shit doesn't compare.

He's glad that he has plans with Matt and Mike tonight or he'd do something really stupid, like text Cassie how much he desperately wanted to see her. Ugh, fuck, and how he was apparently growing a vagina. Fuck, _Call of Duty_ tonight, he's in the mood to play a bit of _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas _or maybe even _Vice City_. He needs to fucking out run cops, beat up hookers, and sell drugs so he won't feel like a girl with all these anxious feelings and shit.

He shows up at Matt's and takes the side door to that leads to the basement. Matt's already down there and he's putting some beers away in the mini-fridge that's there's in the corner, next to the TV. Puck steals a beer from him and plops himself down on the worn out couch in front of the TV.

"Yeah, come in and fucking make yourself at home, Puckerman." Matt scoffs.

Puck chuckle and says, "Shut it, Rutherford."

Matt rolls his eyes and laughs.

"So, where's your boyfriend, Matt?" Puck asked with a smile while going through an old issue of Rolling Stone. Drake was on the cover, so fuck yeah. Plus there was a photo spread of Rihanna, fucking hot.

"Fuck you, and he said he'd be over in a bit. Finn texted me earlier and said he was going to join, that cool?" Puck shrugged his shoulders and mumbled out a whatever, and took another swig from his beer.

Mike comes in about 10 minutes later and looks like he was just tackled or something. He stumbles through the side door while straightening his shirt and fixing his hair. He notices that Matt and Puck are just staring at him, so he just mumbles out a quick hey and plops down on the beanbag by the fridge.

Puck looks at him, shares a look with Matt, raises an eyebrow, and asks "What the fuck happened to you?"

Mike tries to hide his smile, clears his throat, and say, "Nothing. Why? What's up?"

"Bullshit." Puck calls out. "You look like you just got run over or some shit like that. And judging from that dumb smirk on your face, I don't think that was it. I think Chang actually got some from Gothika." Puck says while looking at Matt.

"Don't fucking call her that." Mike says seriously, pointing a finger at Puck.

"And him defending her just proves my point." Puck says while raising his beer in the air, and then takes a long drink. Matt laughs at Mike's scowl and high fives Puck.

"Yeah, whatever, I got some. And the only reason why I'm even here with you two douche bags is because she's got some plans with some new friend tonight, if not.. I'd still be over there." Mike says, smug look on his face. He then reaches over and opens the fridge, gets a beer, and takes a long gulp. He then looks over at the two guys looking at him, and starts laughing. "What?"

"What the fuck do you mean, 'What?' What the hell happened?" Matt says and opens up a beer for himself.

"Dude, I'm not gonna tell you the fucking details or anything like that."

"First of all, eww, no details; and second of all, just mention what she did."

Mike laughs. "Sorry, man, can't do that. Neither of you two assholes knows what the word 'subtle' means and neither of you can keep your mouths shut. If I told you guys what happened, the first time you see her, one of you will make some dumbass remark, or give a fucking look, and then she'll know I talked, so fuck that shit. No."

Matt and Puck look at each other and neither of them have an argument over what Mike just said so they both go back to what they were doing, angrily muttering about how Mike's a pussy, and they always tell him the shit they do. Mike swears he hears the phrases 'not fair' and 'shit's not kosher.'

Mike just leans back, and settles into the beanbag and just fucking laughs at how dumb and funny his friends are.

Cassie is distracted.

Well, more distracted than usual. (Seriously, her attention span is terrible. Cassie's the type of girl that walks into a room, and forgets why she walked into that room in the first place.) She couldn't stop thinking about Noah and that kiss.

This year was supposed to be different. Cassie really wanted to try to be single, and when she was told about her family's big move, she thought that this was the perfect time for it. I mean, what else says 'fresh start', other than a move halfway across the country? She still wasn't sure if meeting Noah was a good or a bad thing, but she wasn't really complaining.

Cassie stopped thinking then when she felt something hit her in the face.

"Ow. What the fuck?" Cassie looked at her stuffed Gir doll, and then looked up at her dumbass cousin, lounging on the bench seat near the bay window in her room. "What the fuck do you want, Greg?"

"Don't get bitchy with me. I had to throw that thing at you, you spaced out. I called your name like four times already, and you just sat there, biting your lip."

"Again, Greg, what do you want?" Cassie asked sassily, sitting against her headboard, laptop open and in her lap.

"I'm hungry." Greg says with a frown.

"Fuck off." Cassie said, not bothering to look up from the screen.

"Go make me food." Greg said with a smile.

"Fuck off."

"Well, go buy me food, then."

"Fuck off."

"Are you just gonna keep saying that?"

"Fuck off."

"Come on, I'll buy you something." Greg said while getting off the bay window and pulling a twenty out of his pocket.

"Fu – Okay." Cassie said shutting her laptop and placing it on her bed.

"But you're driving."

"Fine," Cassie got the keys from her purse and they were off. "I'm buying you food and then I'm dropping you off." Cassie said as they pulled out of her driveway.

"Why?"

"Because I got shit to do tonight."

"Oh, you mean that Puck guy? If it's that Puck guy, I'm gonna tag along, okay? I didn't really cockblock enough last time." Greg said, smirking.

Cassie waited until they were at red light before she reached over and punched him several times in the arm.

"Ow, bitch."

"Yeah, whatever, you pussy." Cassie said, stepping off the brake.

"Seriously, are you gonna go see him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not. I'm gonna go hang out with this girl I met the other day at work."

"Is she hot?"

"Greg, shut up. This girl seemed really cool, and I don't want you to, literally, fuck it up thanks to your dick."

"Pfft, whatever."

"Plus, I'm sure she's already got a boy. She mentioned something about great abs." Cassie says with a little shrug.

They pulled into the first fast food joint they saw, got their food and then made their way towards Greg's. Once Cassie dropped Greg off and ate, she made her way towards to the mall. Well, technically, she was going to the movies that were attached to the mall. Cassie had met this girl the day before at work, and they got along so well, that they decided to meet up and hang out.

Her name was Tina, and she seemed cool and had a great sense of style. That's actually how they started talking; they were actually wearing the same plaid skirt. Tina's was blue and Cassie's was red, and then Cassie realized that she had Tina's earrings and Tina had Cassie's shirt. They got along so well, that Tina actually stayed around for at least an hour and eventually when Tina had to leave, they exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up the next night. The plan was to get together, watch a movie and maybe if time permitted, going out for coffee.

Cassie walked into the lobby and looked around and saw Tina looking over the coming attractions that were lining the walls. Cassie walked up to her and said, "Hey."

Tina turned around, hair whipping around her face. She saw that it was Cassie and smiled brightly. "Hey!"

Cassie smiled and said, "Sorry, I'm a little late." She looked at her phone and saw that she was about eight minutes late. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really, I got here like five minutes ago. No big deal."

"Oh, shit, dude, I'm sorry. You should've told me that you needed a ride."

Tina laughed and said, "No, really, it's cool. I haven't even been waiting that long."

"Alright, well, next time just let me know, so that way you won't have to wait."

"Ok, I will. Now can we get tickets and watch Scott Pilgrim fight off seven evil exes?" Tina said with a giggle.

"Of course we can! Let's go." Cassie said with a smile.

After the awesome movie, (seriously, it was awesome, Cassie loved it and her and Tina decided that they must come see it again,) they decided to hit up this little late night café downtown.

They were sitting at a table in the corner, sharing a plate of fries, sipping their cokes and talking when Tina's phone went off, indicating that she had a new text message. After the fourth message, Cassie had to say something.

"Who the hell is blowing up your phone?"

Tina looked up from her phone, and smiled shyly. "Mike."

"Oh, yeah, your boy. What are you doing? Sexting?" Cassie said with a playful smirk.

Tina rolled her eyes and laughed, "Pfft, no." She finished what she was typing on her phone and then after a beat said, "Well, kinda."

Cassie laughed and asked, "How do you 'kinda' sext someone?"

"Well, we're talking about stuff we've done, but… I don't know. Is that considered sexting?" Tina said, laughing. "I'm still new to this."

Cassie and Tina made eye contact and a split second later they just busted out laughing, earning some glares and weird looks from the café's other patrons.

When the girls calmed down from their giggles, Cassie looked at Tina and said, "Okay, T, explain."

Tina smiled at the nickname. "Well, before I got dropped off, we were hanging out at my house, you know, 'hanging out,' and well we got pretty farther than we've ever been. And now he's just telling me how much he liked it, and can't wait to do it again… and other stuff."

"I hate to break it to you, but yeah, T, you're sexting it up." Cassie says with a laugh.

The look on Tina's face made Cassie laugh even harder. It was like a cross between being appalled and a looking little too interested.

"T! Not at the table!" Cassie said loudly, causing Tina to duck her head, turn three different shades of red, and throw a fry at her head.

Cassie only stopped laughing when she realized that her phone was getting buzzed. It was Noah.

**Noah Puckerman:** _Hey, babe. Sup?_

**Cassie Torres:** _I'm at this café downtown._

**Noah Puckerman: **_The little bean?_

**_Cassie Torres: _**_Yep. :)_

**Noah Puckerman:** _Cool. So u miss me, yet?_

Cassie laughs a bit, and smiles. This guy has got to be the cockiest guy she's ever met. Cassie thinks she should be irritated by it, but then she remembers what he looks like and can't really blame him. Still, she's got to mess with him a bit.

**Cassie Torres:** _You're texting me, hun. Not the other way around. ;)_

She had to wait at least 5 minutes before she got a reply.

**Noah Puckerman:** _That's cold, babe._

**Cassie Torres:** _Lol! I'm just joshing. We really do need to hang out soon._

**Noah Puckerman:** _So, u saying u miss me? ;)_

**Cassie Torres:** _A bit. What are you doing?_

**Noah Puckerman:** _Hanging with the boys. Beers, games, food... ya know. The regular shit._

**Cassie Torres:** _Sounds exciting._

**Noah Puckerman:** _Not really. I'm only here because some hot redhead is busy. ;)_

**Cassie Torres:** _Maybe you should make a wish for this hot redhead to see you sooner._

**Noah Puckerman:** _Well, she already told me that we're gonna hang soon, so I'm not that worried about that… but my birthday's soon. Maybe I should wish on that._

**Cassie Torres:** _You're birthday's coming up? When?_

**Noah Puckerman:** _This Tuesday, the 17th._

**Cassie Torres:** _That's super soon!_

**Noah Puckerman:** _Yep. U planning to get me something? ;)_

**Cassie Torres:** _Yeah, something like that.._

**Noah Puckerman:** _What does that mean?_

**Cassie Torres:** _You'll see. ;)_

Cassie put her phone down and looked up at Tina, who was smirking at her. "I guess I'm not the only one with their phones blowing up at this table."

"Hey… shut up." Cassie said with a laugh.

Tina just laughed and stood up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Cassie and Tina paid their bill and walked out to Cassie's car. After dropping Tina off at her house and making plans for next weekend. Cassie had a lot of time to think of Noah and their conversation. She also kept wondering on what she could do for his birthday. She barely met the guy, but for some weird reason, she really liked him.

_You need to be careful. This is how it happened the last time…_ Cassie thought.

Yeah, but again, for some weird reason, Cassie thought this was gonna be different. She thought Puck was different. And that thought gave her these endless butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't help but smile at.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
